


As You Wish

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bubble Bath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam takes care of Gabriel after a difficult day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> AU!Humans. Imagine Sam bringing lunch to Gabriel because he knows the older man hates his new job. Sam talking about everything to make Gabe happier and forget his job for the lunch break. Sam kissing Gabriel before going back to his own work. And on some evenings, Gabriel'd come home to a bath with candles and wine and Sam all waiting for him. And if Gabriel says it's stupid and he's not a teenager anymore, he'll still accept it and spend minimum a good hour in the bath with the younger man.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, AND SAM BRINGING GABRIEL LUNCH AND THEN COMFORTING CUDDLES AND JEEEEEEZE THOSE TWO IN THE BATH WITH EACH OTHER OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDD.  

OH GOD, AND JUST, OKAY.  IMAGINE, AFTER GABRIEL HAS HAD A LONG AND COMPLETELY FUCKING TERRIBLE DAY….

Sam just picks him up out of the bath and slowly towels Gabriel off, and Gabriel’s so tired, it’s not even sexual, it’s just that Sam is taking care of him, and wrapping him up in their biggest and fluffiest and best towel, sitting Gabriel down to blowdry his hair.

And Gabriel just dozes, all of his muscles starting to relax as Sam just dries his hair and finishes, blowing out the candles and then putting the glasses of wine on the counter.  

He picks up Gabriel again and walks them to the bedroom, and he offers Gabriel a massage and Gabriel shakes his head, not wanting something like that, and then he gives Sam the puppy dog eyes and Sam knows what he is about to ask.  

“Will you read to me?” Comes out in this small, plaintive little voice, and under no circumstances would Sam have said no NORMALLY, but when Gabriel asks like that, his heart breaks a little.  

So of course, he tucks Gabriel up against him, picks up one of Gabriel’s favorite books (WHICH IS TOTALLY THE PRINCESS BRIDE, BECAUSE GABRIEL LOVES THAT BOOK, OKAY, WESLEY IS SO FUCKING SASSY), and starts reading to him, soft and quiet.  And Sam keeps reading, even though Gabriel’s breathing has evened out and he’s sleeping deeply.  

Cause he totally loves the book too.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/121384507590/auhumans-imagine-sam-bringing-lunch-to-gabriel) ♡ ♡


End file.
